OK KO! Welcome to the future!
by QweenCartoon242
Summary: Life goes on off screen and we see how K.O and his friends live their best lives filled with chaos and unexpected turns


K.O hums happily as he makes his way toward Gars Hero supply and bodega inner monologuing. 

~Man what a great day! The suns shining, the birds are singing and I'm about to start another day at my perfect job with my perfect friends.~

"Nothing could ruin this perfect day." he says to himself, walking through the automatic doors.

"Good Morning Enid!" K.O says passing Enid and making a beeline for the supply closet for the cleaning supplies. 

He grabs the mop and looks around for something to clean. Its early so there stores pretty spotless since he had cleaned before he left yesterday.

"Oh..I guess I don't have to clean today." K.O says a bit deflated.

He puts the mop down and walks over to the counter.

"Hey Enid is there anything else I could do?" he asks.

The purple haired teen sighs. "Uh I guess you could help Rad with his job." She says, not looking at him. 

K.O looks over at Rad, who's in the corner napping. "He's already done." K.O says. Enid shrugs. 

"I don't know just go away." Enid snaps. 

K.O gasps, shocked by her sudden out by her sudden outburst. "Fine.." K.O says sadly dragging himself over to Rad who had just woken up. 

"Hey K.O when did you get here?" Rad asks, getting up and stretching. 

K.O sighs sadly.

"A while ago. There's nothing to do so can I hang out with you?" K.O asks, giving him the adorable puppy dog eyes. 

"Sure I was gonna get a breakfast burrito from beardo. You could tag along if you'd like."

K.O jumps up excitedly. 

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Rad smiles and looks over at the counter where Enid was. At least where she was supposed to be...

"Uh I'll be right back." Rad says walking toward the breakroom. He tries to open the door but its locked. Pressing his right ear against the door, he could make out faint sobbing and a familiar voice.

"Babe its gonna be okay dont cry." The voice says. Rad recognizes Red Action, Enid's girlfriend and his third bestfriend.

"You keep saying that but its not!" Another voice, Enid's broken voice sobs. Rad gulps and knocks gently on the door.

"Um Enid you okay in there?" he asks softly. The other side goes quiet for a while.

"I-Im f-fine Rad go away." Enid says through sobs. Rad rattles the doorknob.

"I know your not so just let me in." he says, annoyed. 

"Now's not the time for you to be a sarcastic bitch Rad." Red says from the other side. 

"I'm not! I wanna know what's wrong with Enid!" Rad says defensively. 

"There's nothing wrong with me what part of that don't you understand? I'm fine and I don't need your fake sympathy!" Enid practically yells, surprising herself and Red Action. Rad sighs and sits by the door, leaning against it. 

"I'm not leaving until I get answers Enid." Rad says, taking his phone out and calling her. 

~Enids P.O.V~

Enid sits in a beanbag chair, curled in a fetal position and whimpering softly. Red Action is beside her stroking her hair softly. 

"I really want this but I can't leave you or K.O or Rad." Enid says. Red sighs.

"We're not forcing you to do this E." she says. "You don't have to if you don't wanna." 

Enid grabs Reds hand and presses it against her warm cheek. Red smiles at her. 

"Don't worry babe you'll figure it out." She whispers. 

Her phone chimes and she checks it. 

"Shoot I'm gonna be late." She says, getting up. Enid whimpers and looks up at her. Red frowns at Enid's sudden clingyness.

"Uh you know I can't miss work right? I have to go." Red says. 

"Nooo don't leave mee." Enid whines. Red rolls her eyes and sighs impatiently. 

"I have to or I'll get fired.." Red whines back. Enid smiles a little. 

"But_" 

"No buts. I just got this job and I don't wanna blow it." Red says.

"Don't say blow.."

"Shut it." Red blushes a little. "Anyway I'll see you later baby."

She kisses Enid's cheek.

"I love you." she coos before walking out of the break room. Rad peeks in the room before walking in and closing and locking the door behind him.

~End of Chapter 1~

What's wrong with Enid?

Find out in the next chapter bois (⊙_⊙)


End file.
